


Santa's Helper

by oddsnends



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Santa's Helper

There it was, again this morning, staring at you the second you opened your apartment door. The small perfectly wrapped present. A shiny blue paper and silver bow stared you down from the spot on the floor.

Present #23

Every morning, some how, since December 1st the boxes began arriving. Why had to be the biggest mystery, outside of who?

Each tag read the same, addressed to you, from: Santa.

Whichever one of your friends were leaving the presents needed their arse kicked. This had been cute the first three days, but now it was becoming a little concerning and even a little awkward.

Fumbling the package around in your hand, you sigh, wondering what was in today’s package. The gifts had been great, no doubt - especially the homemade cookies and the fresh Danishes, but now it was getting to be too much. You really didn’t deserve it.

“Morning,” A shy voice jolts you back to the hallway. Standing in the door of your apartment, you blush not having noticed the neighbour from two doors down approaching.

“Good morning, Marco.” You greet him with a sheepish smile. “Off to work?”

“Not today, I’m off to pick my mom up at the airport.” He smiles proudly. His cheeks round and his eyes bright. “She’s coming here for Christmas this year,” He shares, not that it matters to you.

“That will be nice. I hope you two have a good holiday.” You can’t help but notice how good he always looks.

You knew Marco like any other neighbour, he was in Dublin for work, he was shy, friendly, and always willing to help if he could. He was fairly quiet, despite his rowdy friends, and was never a cause to complain.

Once or twice the two of you had hung out, if you could call waiting for cabs in the lobby or a casual social gathering hanging out?

“You, too.” Marco offers with another shy glance. “So, do you like that present?”

Lifting the present, you shrug and allow him to take it in his hands. “Since I don’t know what’s in it, not yet.” You reply. “Someone keeps leaving them by my door.” You offer the other information.

“A secret Santa.” Marco nods in understanding. “I hope they’re good gifts.”

“They’re not bad, I almost feel guilty for opening them, though.” You admit, not wanting him to think you are some sort of selfish gift grubber.

“They’re addressed to you,” Marco carefully hands the box back, his eyes on your hands. “They’re meant to be enjoyed.”

His words make sense. When your best friend had said something along the same lines, you had been appalled that she would even suggest enjoying them.

“I guess,” You bite your bottom lip. “I don’t suppose you’ve been getting them, too?”

It was a long shot.

Marco shook his head, “Nope.”

“Thanks.” You offer a small smile, slowly taking a step back into your apartment, suddenly aware of your pjs. “Well, I should let you go get your mom.”

“Yeah, her flight will be in soon. I can’t have her waiting too long.” He agrees, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. “I um…if you’re not busy tomorrow would you like to join us for dinner?”

Christmas eve with the cute neighbour and his mother sounded a tad awkward, but it would beat sitting home alone. Having your family all over the place this Christmas had meant you were staying in Dublin, why bother traveling home if nobody would be there?

“Are you sure?” You lift your brow. Marco cautiously nods. “Would it be appropriate?”

He lifts his shoulders in a shrug. It was Christmas, what was so wrong about offering someone some company? Not wanting to be pushy, Marco would leave it for you to decide. “If you’re around, feel free to come by, dinner is at 7.”

24 hours after your conversation with Marco had brought present #24.

This present had come without wrapping or a box, the bouquet of Marguerite daisies mixed with a sweet red clover, stood beside your front door in a very festive green vase. The tag, the same as the last twenty four presents that had arrived. Standing happily outside, waiting for you, the flowers were an interesting choice.

Nobody had ever gifted you flowers before and now you had no idea who had left them, it seemed very unfair.

32 hours after your conversation with Marco had lead you to his door, standing outside of Suite 332, you clutched a bottle of wine. The wine had been present # 5 or 6.

Courage gathered, you knocked on the door, these apartments were big enough that you had expected some time delay before the door swung open. It surprised you that it had taken less than five seconds for an answer - were they just sitting by the door waiting?

The original copy of Marco’s bright smile met you, cheerfully inviting you in. He certainly gained his mother’s smile and eyes, you decided yesterday when you’d met her in the hall.

“You came.” Marco greeted you, his hands working to pull his damp hair back into the bun it never appeared to leave.

“Være rart!” He mother rolled her eyes before winking at you. Your Danish was non-existent but it didn’t take a translator to know she has scolded her son.

“Jeg er altid.” Marco replied swiftly, smirking. His scruffy cheeks were clean shaven and he looked brighter and less tired than he normally did.

“Excuse his manners,” His mother smiled, accepting the bottle of wine. “We’re happy to have you. Oh, don’t you look lovely! Marco, doesn’t she look lovely?”

“She does.” Marco nodded, his hands at his side. “You do,” He smiled shyly.

“Thank you?” You hadn’t made it to sound that way. To be honest, you had spent most of the morning trying to decide what to wear. Marco hadn’t given you many details other than a time and place. Not wanting to under or over dress, you decided on a casual red dress that had hung in your closet forever.

Marco’s gray dress shirt and jeans had made you feel better about the casual, yet formal, attire that you had picked.

“Goodness,” His mother shook her head, sighing at the scene before her. “Marco, manners, are you going to let her stand here all day or ask her to sit? Here,” She handed him the bottle of wine that you’d brought. “Open this, I am going to go get ready for dinner.”

Alone, until his mother made her return to the living room, you sat on the edge of an arm chair with a glass of wine in hand. Marco had a fairly modest dwelling, some how you had expected his apartment to be more lavish.

“Dinner smells good.” You commented, not really having much else to say.

“Thanks, but I won’t take any credit, I just peeled potatoes and checked temperatures.” Marco’s chuckle was light. “I am glad you came over, though.”

“Thanks for inviting me, you really didn’t have to. But, I’m glad you did.” You reply taking a sip of wine as a crutch. “I really wasn’t looking forward to cheesy movies and take out.”

You winced hoping that didn’t come out as sounding ungrateful or snotty.

“Nobody should be alone on Christmas eve,” Marco followed suit, taking sip from his own wine. How long was his mother going to take? She had to change her clothes, not make them. Sneaky lady. “Besides, who wants take out, when there is a perfectly good meal waiting?”

“Exactly! So,” You sit straighter, “Is there anything I can do? Does your mom need help with anything or maybe…”

Marco held up a hand to stop you. “Everything is under control, but thank you for offering. You’re just here to eat, drink a little too much, and have fun.”

“Oh boy,” You laugh. “You may regret that statement.”

Marco smiled shyly, perched on the arm of the sofa, he sat his wine glass down on a small end table. Rubbing his hands against his jeans. Licking his lips, he furrowed his brow, his eyes sweeping around the room.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Uh, sure? Yeah, I guess?” You lean forward in the chair.

“I don’t want you to think that I am some sort of weirdo or anything, but I…um…I uh those presents.” Marco cleared his throat. Rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

He couldn’t keep it in any longer, the original plan was to tell you on Christmas morning. Marco had it all planned, he would wait until just before lunch time and show up at your door. This time, he would be there with the gift, when you found it. He’d explain everything and the two of you would laugh about it.

The alternate situation was that you rejected the final present, threw the others at him, and never spoke to him again for being creepy. 

“What about them?” Your curiosity is buzzing. “Did you get one?”

Marco shook his head, “No, I left them.”

“You’re Santa?” the laugh was condescending

“Surprise!” He waved his hands in the air.

“I don’t…But…You…” You continued to laugh. “I would have never guessed. You’re good.”

Marco Ilsø had been the last person you’d suspect. Out of all the people you had considered and questioned, your mind never once went to Marco.

“Really, how did you not know?” Marco smirked with a sense of pride. “I left clues. The Danish cookies, the flowers of Denmark, the wine,” He lifted the glass of wine which you’d brought, “Is made in Denmark. I even bought you Danishes!” He began to laugh.

How foolish did you feel right now?

“But why?” Your head was swimming.

“Why not?” Marco challenged. “I don’t know,” He shrugged. “I guess, when I heard you were going to be alone on Christmas, I wanted to do something nice.”

The night you’d found out your holiday fate, you had been furious, loudly complaining to your best friend while on the elevator. When your mind went back to that evening, there had been the two of you and…Marco had scooted onto the elevator at the last second.

If this had been anyone else, you would have somehow turned this into a pity gifting. Marco’s eyes were holding a sort of innocence that implied he only wanted to make you happy. There had been no pity to his actions.

“When mom said my brothers were both busy and she didn’t want to stay home, it was the perfect storm.” Marco babbled on about his choice in actions. “You were alone, we were here, and…”

“Thank you,” You can’t help the smile breaking onto your face, interrupting whatever he was about to say. “It really is the sweetest thing, anyone has ever done.”

“Are you sure? I was beginning to think it was creeping you out.” Marco teased taking a drink of his wine.

“Okay, it was a little creepy, for a minute or two.” You agree, staring into your glass of wine, “But truly, it is very sweet.”

“Good, I’m glad you liked the gifts.” Marco licked the wine from his lips. “And now that you know who Santa is, does this mean I can give you the last gift in person?”

“Yes, but!” You hold up your hand to add caution. “You have to let me give you a gift, in return.”

“Won’t be necessary.” Marco shook his head, his bun bobbing with his head shake.

“We’ll discuss that tomorrow, trust me. I think you’ll like what I have for you.” You wink and finish the wine in your glass.


End file.
